three new citezns
by Kitsune Sakurano
Summary: its about 3 friends who come ashore on dinotopia


I dedicate this to My two best friends Claire & Danielle. Sure we don't agree on Everything but we will Always be there for each Other for the best and worst. Thanks for your support  
Prologue  
  
During a jet flight, something gives the pilot a heart attack and passes on. Noticing the plane is tilting forward a steward pops his head in to see what's wrong and finds the pilot and because the plane isn't large enough for a co-pilot the plane is now out of control, the steward calmly leaves the cockpit and announces.  
?  
  
"Attention passengers. Our pilot has just died" gasps and worried murmurs and even some screams emerge from the cabin. ""Now don't panic we are over water so if we put on our life jackets we should be safe" the urgency in his voice proved this was real, too real. A nun down the back with her lifejacket on was praying that every passenger would be safe, a middle aged man was crying and whimpering that he had never met the right girl and three girls that were going on holiday for the Christmas were clinging on to each other as best they could with their life jackets on, crying, thinking they were going to die.  
  
* * *  
  
The three girls slowly wake upon a beach, the eldest a fair haired brunette of stocky build rolls onto her back and ands sits up as best she can, she sees three dolphins on the shore line, gurgling concern for the girls safety. A groan weakly struggled free from a tallish red head not as stocky as the brunette and the youngest of girls coughs up water and brushes her long dark brown hair from her face. "Danielle when I get my strength back I'm gonna hit you so damn hard" groaned the eldest Imitating Danielle "wouldn't it be really funny if the pilot dies or something he he" mocks the red head then pulls a face of stupidity "Shut up how was I supposed to know the pilot would die it was a joke" whines Danielle goes green then vomits. "Yuck Danielle could you puke any closer to me its smells foul" yelps the red head inching closer to the older brunette "Claire leave her be" the brunette says calmly "Jacqui what are we gonna do? Because I'm starting to worry" Claire asks 'we'll go over to those trees over their and sleep off the crash come on help me get Danielle up" Jacqui replies Jacqui tries to keep it together so the don't all collapse into a screaming heap slowly Danielle gets to her feet and the got to the group of trees and lay down "in the morning we will start looking for a town or something there's bound to be something here but now, sleep" the worn out trio drifted off to a dreamless slumber for the moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn came quietly, the light hit Jacqui's face and slowly woke her but Claire and Danielle were dead to the world Jacqui opened her eyes and saw a big bill in her face then the bill turned to reveal a green and burgundy face with a brilliant yellow eye staring at her not expecting it let out a scream that petrified the creature back about five feet and startled Claire and Danielle then they screamed which made the creature give out a trumpet squeak and its family came to investigate. The trio stoped screaming and the big creatures started to have a conversation occasionally looking at the un-settled girls the first one the saw kept staring at Jacqui "hang on a mo. I recognise those creatures" whispered Jacqui confidently "what are they then?" Danielle and Claire together "It can't be thought they should be dead" Jacqui wondered "What are they?" "No it can't be" "What are they?" Danielle and Claire screamed Jacqui stoped and the creatures stared at Claire and Danielle then went back to there discussion "Those are Corythosuaur" Jacqui answered all bewildered "And those are?" asked Danielle "Dinosaurs" Jacqui whispered "Whoa!' exclaimed Claire and Danielle "Hey do you think this is Dinotopia?" wounder Jacqui "that's fiction ya' idiot, the book is a fairytale. Ya' know out of somebody's head and onto paper" alleged Claire "Well one. How do you explain the dinosaurs, two how are you sure this isn't Dinotopia huh?" Jacqui asked with one of those 'c'mon explain that one you moron' looks "I can't explain it okay" replied Claire. Then one of the larger Corythosaurs trumpeted at the girls for attention once she had their focus she motioned for them to follow them "What do they want" Danielle whispered "For us to come with them I guess" Jacqui replied "You guess what if they're gonna eat us?" snapped Claire "Their plant eater's dim-wit, which means they don't eat flesh der" Jacqui snapped back "gee sorry" Claire said sarcastically. Following the conversation the duck-billed dinosaurs three of them waddled up to the girls one of which was the one that kept staring at Jacqui. "Should we get on?" asked Danielle anxiously waiting to get on the hadrosaurs back "Might as well they might take us to a village" answered Jacqui starting to climb onto the bulky body of a creature that should have died over 65 million years ago. The girls introduced their selves to the dinosaurs who answered back with a range of hoots and bellows which they guessed were their names and the herd set off.  
?  
  
It was a long journey and it was starting to get dark the trio were aw struck and quiet all the way who were now getting very tired. "I'm (Yawn) so tired. How about you two" Danielle yawned slowly "Yeah I can't stop drifting of -"started Jacqui "But I kept throwing things Jacq to wake her up" interrupted Claire The Corythosaur at the head of the herd with her brilliant burgundy crest that looked like half a dinner plate sticking out of her head gave a bellow to signal something ahead "what's that over there guys?" squeaked Claire with excitement "it looks like a city" Jacqui squeaked louder then Danielle cried "will they have food?" then the girls laughed and with that the herd quickened their pace so they could get to the city faster.  
  
* * *  
  
The city seemed to be of great importance the city walls were pure white marble and at the top of the entrance arc was completed with two marble statues of stegosaurs on their hind legs facing each other "This is familiar some how" Jacqui thought aloud but only the Corythosaurs was listing and made a low bellow "Hey would this be - "she was about to finish her sentence when Claire interrupted "this isn't you stupid Dinotopia" And the Corythosaurs Jacqui was on shook her head at Claire, who wasn't looking"are you saying Claire is wrong?" she whispered in the dinosaurs small ear hole and the dinosaur nodded, Jacqui gave and excited squeak and waited in anticipation to get to the city the leather bound book she was given by her father who found it when travelling Australia was the real deal.  
  
* * *  
  
To the surprise of Claire and Danielle people were walking and talking with dinosaurs of many shape and sizes. Even at night the city was busy with many activities from buying items to juggling many items between and a ten year old girl her father and a Gallimimus which mesmerised Claire and Danielle then Claire realized that the rest of the heard were going in a different direction "were are they off to?" she asked the Corythosaurs she was on which made a snoring noise "their going to bed ?" and the dinosaur nodded then were are we going then?" she asked indirectly but her question was soon forgotten due to the colours the light the action and the other dinosaurs they soon arrived at a quite dignified place with many carvings of dinosaurs and humans living in peace and of them building this city. A small Struthiomimus was waiting at the steps and the Corythosaurs Danielle was on made a low rumble and the speedy little dinosaur sped up the stair and inside and the three Corythosaurs let Claire Danielle and Jacqui slide of to look as presentable as the could in their torn clothes. And then and pleasant lady in stately robes came down the stairs with a big smile on her face and when she got to the bottom of the stairs she spoke in a strange tongue to a lady give little kids silk streamers and the lady left and went in to a house and out came a little dinosaur that looked like a triceratops but with no horns and a great deal smaller known to the world as a Protoceratops. Then the stately lady spoke to the protoceratops and it looked at the girls and waved, Claire and Danielle waved back and Jacqui said hello. "Ah you are speaking in English I see." The protoceratops said, Jacqui gave a pleased look and Danielle and Claire was amazed it knew how to talk. "Welcome to Sauroplis the capital city of Dinotopia. My name is Wandel and yours" Wandel squawked "I'm Jacqui" "Claire" "And I'm Danielle" "Welcome this is the mayor here" Wandel announced "Wel-kom ja-kee, Cl-air Clair, dan-e-ll" the mayor tried to say in her best pigeon English "Here we speak dinotopian which is a mix of your human languages and our own saurian languages" explained Wandel"but no more questions or anything else you must be tired come, come you shall sleep in my families house we have a few nest beds to spare" they followed Wandel into his nice house, he led them into what seemed to be a guest bedroom with four beds in the shape of nests the girls climbed in to one each and fell immediately to sleep  
?  
  
"Good morning dolphin backs, good morning!" squealed a little rose pink and beige protoceratops she kept darting around the girls beds, her excitement of their arrival was obvious. Again Jacqui woke up first to the shrill calls and said good morning, Danielle woke with a start "thanks for the dawn call" Danielle said groggily but as usual Claire was dead to the world "clam down you aren't gonna wake her that easily. What's your name by the way because I can guess you know ours?" cooed Jacqui the young dinosaur looked like she had done something very wrong "sorry for being rude my name's um Lila" "Its okay you weren't being rude, in any case we know rude people" Danielle said looking at the sleeping Claire, Jacqui did too, then they looked at each other and laughed "I know how we can wake up Claire, come here" Jacqui contemplated motioning to Danielle and Lila and she whispered in their ears. Then they picked up Lila and put her next to Claire, and Lila started to bounce around the bed squeaking and squawking then she jumped on to Claire which finally woke her up sort of. "Mum, go away I'll be up in a minute" she groaned slowly siting up "oh, who are you? And why are you on my bed?" Claire said surprised and grumpy  
  
"Claire, be nice this is Lila and she is on your bed because we had to wake you up some how" Jacqui and Danielle said almost together. Then a young girl came in with a bundle of clothes in here arms and put them down, she said something in dinotopian and the girls looked blankly at her. "Oh. These clothes are to replaces your ripped ones" Lila quickly translated. This is the first time the girls really thought about their torn clothes "I'll take the pink top" Jacqui said "The green ones mine" came from Danielle "I guess I'll have the blue one if there's no purple" Claire said, disappointed but happy "The clothes are so soft" Danielle said Jacqui and Claire nodded As they were led into the living room by Lila to get to the kitchen they were met by Wandel.  
  
"Dolphin backs you won't be eating here. You will be eating at Kialla's house next door she shall have food for you" he informed them "Can I go too?" asked Lila standing next to Claire "Can she please?" asked Claire who had become quite attached to Lila in the short time they had known each other. "It's okay with me but ask Penny." he answered  
  
"Mummy, mummy."Lila yelled running into the next room and came running back "I can go, I can go" Lila giggled, Lila and Claire danced around in circles Jacqui and Danielle watched this then looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing. Then, the four collected themselves and left the house and out side waiting for them was they Corythosaurus that kept watching Jacqui. What's its name?" Jacqui asked to whoever was listening "That's Pali. I was talking to her last night she seems to be very intrigued by you. Actually she wants to be your friend." Answered Wandel then Pali gave a couple of hoots and Wandel translated "she wants to go with you on your travels" "But, what about your herd?" Jacqui asked Pali gave a series of clicks and hoots and the occasional bellow and again Wandel translated "She is old enough to leave her herd, and she wishes to be with you when you learn about Dinotopia. And she wants to know about the human only world." Jacqui thought about it "Why not, okay" Jacqui smiled and the 6 went to Kialla's house. While walking over Claire noticed a collection of footprints in the dirt. It looked like this: he who laughs last doesn't get the joke "Hey, Wandel what's that?" Wandel looked over and then gave a chirp which was he's laugh "it's a little joke" he replied "Well what does it say?" asked Danielle "It says he who laughs last doesn't get the joke." He chirped And everyone laughed. "so that's how you write, with dinosaurs feet?" "Yep and you'll be learning how to write like that in waterfall city in the academy for mammals" answered Lila "you will be going there soon. I wish I could go too." Lila said she then became very quiet she didn't want them to leave. When they got to Kialla's house a passage was inscribed above the door way it read:" welcome those who seek me out" And Claire asked "what does this say then?" Lila answered "welcome those who seek me out. I think she's a kook but dad says not to judge" and with that they entered. Wandel once more spoke in dinotopian again calling for the owner of the house Danielle and Jacqui guessed, but Claire was to busy looking at all the Japanese dolls and such, to listen to what was going on. Then a woman came out with a face that could put the sun to shame, a great big smile shone brightly from her rosy red lips, her deep brown eyes seemed to have nothing but love for all things living she spoke to Wandel, her eyes never left the girls. Once she finished talking to Wandel she gave each of the girls a hug, who felt quite uncomfortable about a stranger hugging them Danielle especially because she doesn't liked to be hugged. "Um. How is this and what's she hugging me for?" Danielle sighed "This is Kialla, and she's hugging you because the loves to meet new people" breathed Wandel "well I don't like it" she replied Kialla noticed the tone in Danielle's voice and let go and motions for them to sit down, the girls each took a chair to sit on, each chair had intricate carvings of different herds of hadrosaurs on parade with humans Danielle's chair had lambeosaurs on it, Claire's had what looked like to Jacqui either an Edmontosaurs or an Anatotitan and Jacqui recognised the carvings on her chair to be a Saurolophus. Kialla brought through some weird looking podium-like objects which Wandel and Lila what looked like a sitting position on and then disappeared into the kitchen. Then Claire and Danielle gave a startled squeak when out of nowhere Pali's head came through a window, because she was to big to fit inside "You scared me Pali!" Claire squeaked, and all Danielle could do is laugh "go on you fool laugh" Claire grumped "Okay" replied Danielle and fell off her chair laughing which in turn made Jacqui and Claire laugh. When everyone settled down Pali bowed her head and gave a mellow honk which Wandel translated "She says she sorry and she didn't mean it" "Nah its ok just give a warning next time" Claire suggested "Yeah" said Danielle and Pali honked in agreement. "Now I bet your wondering why you're having breakfast here." Wandel patiently squawked, the girls nodded slowly "you're here for three reasons; one, to get a better understanding of our culture for the short time you're here, two, to know what's going to happen with your.your teachings." Wandel was cut of by a large groan emanating from the three girls. "Sorry, where not that too keen on school, go on" apologised Claire Wandel cleared his throat and continued "oh ok then. As well as your teachings your living arrangements and third, for breakfast. We don't have any food at home, were herbivores we just go to the local small tree or fern to eat" Wendell finished with a chuckle "So then what's happening then? What are we doing I'm confused" asked Danielle then Kialla came back into the room 


End file.
